The Tree by the Cliff
by funnyfanwolf
Summary: A Japan X Taiwan fanfic: When Mei begins to feel ignoored and worthless at home she turns awayy and goes to her secert place to think. But when Kiku shows up he tells her otherwise.     Sorry about my terrible title deciding skills! X3


Mei-mei let the cool salty sea breeze waft against her face, the sound of waves crashing beneath her roared in a beautiful melancholy song. The blossoms of the pink-flowered tree above her head rustled and fell gently onto her head and out to sea and the call of the seagulls in the distance completed her own world, it all sounded like mother nature's orchestra.

But it wasn't like her 'family.' The house was always loud and noisy. It was like the dead had risen to cause her torment and grief. Nobody ever paid attention to her, every time she spoke it seemed to just hang in the air and stay there and the rest didn't notice. Over there it was like she was ignored, she always felt alone and lost and nobody cared to ask about it.

Here though, in her own secret place she felt at peace. Content and alone to think for herself, she would often talk to the ocean and the birds that sometimes hang in the trees and they would either crash and roar or tweet in agreement. But it really wasn't the same as talking to a person.

She watched as the sun began to set over the waves, creating a breathtaking scene of orange and red and yellow. Different shades of pink and purple and blue were smudged across the few clouds that hung there like stray sheep. The water reflected all of the colours, sucking them in a making it glow like an angel, it was the most wonder place Mei could ever find and amidst it all Mei still thought of home and a tear fell from the corner of her eye and she sobbed quietly.

"You okay?" A voice interrupted her thoughts and Mei turned to see Japan, Kiku Honda standing there, his face straight but his eyes full of sympathy and concern. His hair and clothing ruffled as a sudden strong gust of wind flew between them.

"I'm fine," Mei lied and curled her legs up to her chest, clutching them tightly.

"You are a terrible lair Mei," Kiku replied and Mei smiled slightly, she knew she was. The black haired man came closer and stood beside her, his face staring out into the distance just as she was and Mei looked up to him slightly.

He looked amazing. The orange light of the sun glowed against his white clothing and illuminated his fine, serious and strong face. His eyes shone in a dull way but the way they twinkled in the dimming sunlight and the way the ocean was reflected in them made Mei's heart beat faster. She didn't know why. And she watched as his dark hair gently blew to and forth in the breeze, the pink blossoms flying along with it, landing softly upon his strong and yet subtle shoulders. His eyes then stared back down to her and she quickly turned away, her face turning into a deep shade of pink. She didn't see his smile.

There was a peaceful pause.

"So tell me what's really the matter," his voice sounded so gentle and caring and so full of pride and justice. She turned to him, his eyes shone and twinkled.

"Its home," she blurted out "Nobody pays attention to me and nobody cares," she felt she could tell him anything all of a sudden and the words kept on flowing out of her mouth, he didn't interrupt her once. "I feel so alone and forgotten as if I'm the only one in the world and if anyone does pay attention to me its to pull my hair or to pick on me and annoy me, I don't like it any more, sometimes I just want it to end!" She let out a deep sigh and looked up to his face again, his face remained in that serious state."I'm worthless," she whispered and the waves crashed beneath them, she turned to them, her eyes stung from holding in her childish tears.

"I don't think you're worthless," his words we so simple.

"Really?" Was the only word that could be conjured from Mei's lips, Kiku smiled softly and held out a hand, she took it, feeling its softness and the strong grip he held on her, he pulled her up to her feet and she stood before him, his hand did not leave hers.

"I think you're perfect," his face had turned a slight shade of pink and Mei thought of how cute he looked, they stared into each others eyes. Kiku lifted his free hand and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb from the pink girl's face. He realised how beautiful and elegant she was and his face turned a darker pink.

More blossoms fell from the tree and fell upon the couple, the sun let its final beams of sunlight rest and the stars appeared before them, shining like a million diamonds in the newly born night sky. A silver wave crashed high above the two as their faces drew closer, captured in each other's eyes and wonder. They're hand tightened gently against each other and they kissed. It wasn't a strong kiss, just a plain beautiful kiss. It was as if the whole world had stopped for them, the sky shone and shone and as the wave flew back down to its home, they drew apart, but neither wanted to.

Mei didn't know what to feel, she felt she should be angry that he had just come along and kissed her, but she wasn't. Instead she felt a deep longing, a love she'd never felt before, her heart beat faster and harder in her chest and she clutched it with her hand, feeling as if it would push out of her body all together. "Always alone, always ignored, nobody pays attention to me..." her very own words echoed within her mind and she thought to herself, she thought so happily and so joyfully 'no, never again...'

"Are you mad?" Kiku whispered.

"Yes."

Kiku smiled "Mei, you are a terrible lair..."

And her smile lit up the world.


End file.
